


Kissed by The Baddest Bidder: Amnesia Headcanon

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men from Kissed By The Baddest Bidder, and their reactions to MC suffering from Amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by The Baddest Bidder: Amnesia Headcanon

Eisuke: He sits there watching her sleep on the hospital bed. The doctor had said that she had a pretty serious blow to the head, and there’s a chance there could be some memory loss. Esiuke’s suit is dishevelled and worn. He’s been sat there for countless hours, waiting for her to wake up. When she finally opens her eyes, Eisuke’s heart sores, but then stops at her words. "Why am I here? What did you do to me? I didn’t tell anybody about the auctions, I swear." Eisuke stares in disbelief, his voice caught in his throat. He runs his hand through his hair, unsure what to say or do. Seeing genuine fear in her eyes as she looked at him shakes him to his very core. He didn’t realise how much he had needed her love until it was gone. No. Not gone. Hidden. Despite being next to her, Eisuke feels unbelievably lonely. He invests money into amnesia research, in the hope that somebody could bring her memories back.

Soryu: It has been a week since the accident that made her lose a good portion of her memory. Soryu watches as she talks to Inui animatedly, that beautiful smile across her face. A smile that she no longer wears when she looks at Soryu. Why does she remember Inui, but not me? Inui had told her that she was Soryu’s girlfriend. However, she doesn’t understand it. She can’t fathom why she’d love this man, when all she can remember of him was that he pointed a gun at her, and threatened her life. He desperately wants her to remember him, he wants her to stop flinching at his gaze, to see the real him again. She’s the only person who tried to see past his scary face, to defend him when others said he was a bad guy. While watching her and Inui chat, she looks up and makes eye contact with Soryu before away quickly, shuffling. What are you thinking? For the first time in years, Soryu feels like crying. He swallows hard, willing tears to stay at bay.

Baba: He takes her from the hospital back to the penthouse suite. Baba gently sits her down on the couch. Before he can start, she speaks up "I know you bought me, but please don’t play with my feelings. I know what you’re like with women." The words feel like they’ve hit Baba in the stomach. She remembers him only as a playboy. He wants to hold her hand, but she pulls back from his touch. He sighs before looking into her eyes. He tells her that he would never hurt her, and he would never do anything that she didn’t want him to. She looks at him, confused at his kindness. Baba doesn’t tell her that they were a couple. She’s been through so much, being told such a thing might constitute as playing with her feelings. Baba spends a lot of time with her, hoping beyond hope that because she fell in love with him once, she’ll fall in love with him again.

Ota: Once she wakes from accident, Ota takes her hand and squeezes it tightly. “Thank God you’re awake, ____” Ota notices her blush is paired with a look of genuine confusion. Ota slowly lets go of her hand, panic cursing through him. Something’s not right here. Why does she look so lost and confused? Her words cut through him, and Ota feels like he’s been slapped in the face: “You never use my name. You always call me Koro”. She only remembers the time when he treated her as a pet. His confession, his kindness, and his artwork he made for her were lost. Though Ota does like to play, he would take her love and companionship over his fetish any day. Realising that calling her by her name unsettles her, Ota continues to call her Koro, but he hates it. He never thought that calling her that would bring him such sadness. He feels lost and alone: his hollowness is so intense, he can’t even express it in a painting. He’s lost his passion and drive.

Mamoru: When she woke, she asked Mamoru if he would let her go free and that she didn’t want to be involved in the auctions. Having forgotten their love, Mamo feels like his heart has been ripped from his chest. He considers letting her go live a normal life. With what happened with Aida, Mamoru would hate for her to be caught up in something like that again. Perhaps, with all that happened, it’s best for her to forget, and to go live a happy normal life. However, the thought of letting her go, of never seeing her again, is too painful. He already lost his best friend years ago. He can’t lose her forever too. Mamoru stays by her side. He feels guilty and selfish for doing this. He creates excuses to himself for keeping her around Aida’s followers are still out there… He stays awake at night, smoking even more than he usually does, agonising over the whether to set her free, hoping that she’ll remember some of him so that he doesn’t have to let her go.


End file.
